The present disclosure is directed to computer technology. More particularly, the present disclosure provides systems and methods for computer networks. Merely by way of example, the present disclosure has been applied to network activities. But it would be recognized that the present disclosure has a much broader range of applicability.
As the competition among various e-commerce platforms increases, flash sale has been frequently used to boost sales. E-commerce platforms often offer certain selected commodities for flash sale at a below-market price, in order to retain existing customers and attract new customers.
Many mainstream e-commerce platforms usually have many flash sale activities for personal computer (PC) users. However, only a few e-commerce platforms provide flash sale functions for tablets or mobile phone application programs (i.e., apps). The ordering process for commodities on flash sale is similar to that for regular commodities. The only major difference is that flash-sale commodities are often not processed through a shopping-cart process.
Flash-sale functions for mobile phone apps may increase user adhesion. However, the commodities on flash sale for mobile phone users often do not have special discounts. Direct purchasing without verification may not negatively affect user experience too much. But if commodities with special discounts are provided for mobile phone users, verification is often needed. It may be easy to enter a verification code at a personal computer, but it is usually tedious to input the verification code at a mobile phone so that a user may easily feel frustrated during the process.
Presently, most flash sale events utilize a text or image verification code to prevent cheating in flash sale. Specifically, a verification step is often added to the ordering process. However, inserting the verification step to the ordering process may cause interruption to the ordering process and negatively affect the user experience. In addition, it is often cumbersome to manually enter the verification code using a mobile phone, and input errors frequently occur. Thus, requiring a verification code for mobile phone transactions may often result in user frustration and negatively affect the user experience of the flash sale process.
Some e-commerce platforms omit the verification step for flash sale to provide direct purchasing of commodities on flash sale without verification. When there is a large inventory of commodities on flash sale, user experience may not be negatively affected. However, when the commodities on flash sale are rare, all of the commodities on flash sale may be snapped up in a short period of time by only a small number of customers, and other customers cannot benefit from the flash sale.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for online transaction verification.